


It sounds kinky

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Episode Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Facts about pigs, a mask, chocolate sauce for mud and a whole lot of nuzzling and sex.Episode tag for 8x05.





	It sounds kinky

**Author's Note:**

> the first hundred or so words describe the image I had in my head after I watched the episode. The rest just kinda happened. I didn't take this nearly as far as I could have...

Danny opened the door and just stared at the grunting man in his mask. He met the now snorting noise emanating from beneath the disguise with raised eyebrows and a 'huh'. He put one hand on his hip while he leaned on the open door with his other. It wasn't scary. The mask didn't even cover his whole face - just his forehead, eyes and nose. It left the mouth visible so it was more of a half mask, like the kind for a masquerade. Only this one had chubby cheeks in an almost cartoonish way and droopy pink ears at the top.

"So, uh, pig mask? I take it Junior filled you in on my attempt to scare you. Gotta say, my mask is way better than yours and I'm gonna save it until next year and get you then for sure." He stepped back from the door, allowing Steve to enter. 

The SEAL lifted the chunky plastic pig mask and placed it on top of his head. "I did hear about that and you do realize that trying to spook me just means I'd shoot you in the face."

"That was a calculated risk, I agree. Still doesn't explain the pig which is, not for nothing, not very scary."

"Tani mentioned your reaction to her telling you the story about the Old Pali Road."

"Ah. Pele and the half pig guy."

"Kamapua'a."

"Him, yes. So you decided to wear it to come over here? And you brought… what did you bring?" Danny tried to see what Steve had bulging from the pockets of his cargo pants. 

Steve reached in and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup, waving it back and forth in front of them. "Mud."

"Okay," Danny frowned a little and reached for it. "Okay, I get it this is about my word choice when I was uh, joking with a colleague. I get it."

"Word choice?" Steve put on an innocent face as he closed the door properly and locked it up. He pulled the mask back down in front of his face and turned on Danny again, taking up a stalking position until he had Danny's back against the wall, looming over him. "What word choice would that be?"

"I may have used the word 'kinky'."

Steve grinned, predatory, evident just at the bottom of his mask. "You want something pig-like then that's what you'll get." He stole the syrup back from Danny's grasp as he leaned in close. Danny's nose brushed against Steve's plastic covered one as their breath lay heavy between them, heat passing through their bodies easily. Steve nipped at Danny's lips but kept it light and teasing and then there was the feeling of something gooey trickling on his head and Danny pulled back as much as he could, bringing a hand to wipe his forehead.

"Steve!" he told the other man off, but he was unrepentant at the trail of syrup leading down from the top of Danny's head. He just used his other hand to hold Danny's cheek as he got onto his toes and licked a stripe up over Danny's nose to his forehead and up to the hairline.

Steve thrust his hips forward into Danny, shoving him up against the wall again, hard. "Did you know, pigs have an hierarchical structure in their society. They have some that are dominant and others who are more submissive…"

"Uh-huh… how do you know this stuff? You do a lot of boar hunting in your time?"

"Wikipedia," Steve grinned. "I also learned that during mating, pigs do a lot of nuzzling," he poured some of the chocolate onto his fingers then wiped it against Danny's neck before licking and sucking against the sweet skin. "They like physical contact."

"When I think about it, you and pigs have a lot in common. I should have noticed years ago after the first time I saw you eating." For his insolence, Steve gave Danny's hip a hard slap. 

"Bedroom. Now," he ordered, moving back just enough to let Danny slip his body out from between the wall and Steve and walk down the hallway, taking his t-shirt off as he walked, knowing it was already covered in the brown of the chocolate and they hadn't used it much. 

"Are you planning on keeping that mask on the whole time?" Danny asked.

"Haven't decided yet," Steve closed the door behind them and was already topless from the walk to Danny's bedroom. He fumbled at the fly of his pants, pushing them down quickly. "I think I answered one of your questions though."

"What question is that?" Danny asked, watching Steve strip.

"The one Tani asked me, too. The answer is - top half pig," Steve said as he pointed to the mask and Danny giggled but flushed at the sight of Steve's hard cock as it was freed from the confines of his clothing. The bottom half was most definitely all human male. "Why do you still have those on?" Steve asked, pointing at Danny's sweat pants. 

Danny glanced down. They hung low but still covered him up even though the outline of his own hardening member was obvious. "I thought you were being a dominant pig tonight," he said. "So if you want to see me naked, you've got to do it yourself."

"Or order you to do it," Steve approached Danny. He threw the bottle of syrup onto the bed behind them along with a smaller one of lube that he rescued from one of his other pants' pockets before he stalked closer. "Push them down."

"Yes, sir," Danny answered, then giggled again. 

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just… Junior calls me 'sir'. It's kinda cute."

Steve growled possessively and pushed Danny to stumble onto the bed, back hitting the soft mattress comfortably. Steve wrestled Danny's sweatpants off his legs from where they had pooled at his ankles then threw them further up the bed and they landed on the pillow above Danny.

His body covered the smaller man quickly and Danny wrapped his legs around Steve, making it easier as their dicks slid together with the rocking movements. They kissed hard, furious, tongues meeting in desperate need as they forgot to breathe or just didn't care. Steve's hands roamed freely over Danny's body while the other man clung around Steve's body like a limpet, hands stroking up Steve's back to clamp around his neck, fingers toying with his hair. 

Eventually, with heavy, thick breaths, Steve pulled up and straddled Danny. He reached for the syrup and slathered a huge amount over the palm of his hand before then running the chocolate covered appendage down Danny's torso like warpaint, from left to right, then right to left in an 'x' that led directly over his nipples. He then reached to hold Danny down by the neck with the same hand before dipping down and sucking, biting, licking along the paths he'd created, changing from side to side and attacking the nipples more forcefully each time he reached one. The plastic of the mask dragged over Danny's skin coolly while Steve's tongue laved hotly against him.

Danny was panting, chest rising and falling, breath hitching as Steve played with him. As the other man lifted up, his hand stroked from Danny's neck up his chin until he could press a finger into Danny's mouth to suck off the remaining chocolate. He pushed another digit inside the hot, wet mouth, filling him further then adding a third, and fourth. He pushed in just enough to briefly make Danny gag and drool out a mixture of spit and chocolate.

He descended on Danny's neck again while he continued to fuck his fingers into Danny's mouth. He felt against his tongue each time Danny swallowed, each time he gave a small cough as he gagged when Steve pushed just too deep.

He wiped the hand off on the bed clothes, dismissing Danny's protests at the mess and the way he tried to stop Steve from doing it. Instead, he then grabbed for Danny's wrists and pulled them above his head. He kissed him in distraction and rocked his hips again and as Danny relaxed in the position he slowly let go just long enough to grab for Danny's discarded sweat pants and then he sat up. Before Danny could protest, before he could move very much, Steve had one leg of the pants wrapped around the bed frame and was using them to tie Danny's arms up. 

He stretched the material taut, knotting them as tight as possible. Danny had let him do it. It was just sweat pants, he didn't expect them to hold him very well but he was surprised - though he belatedly realized how foolish that had been - at how strong the knots were and how immobilized he was.

They had joked before about using their cuffs but had never been so bold as to go there, even when Steve turned on the dominant edge to his personality and took control in the bedroom. All he'd ever done before was be more demanding, more stringent in controlling the positions they used or when they orgasmed. And there had been all sorts of dirty talk with Steve detailing exquisitely how he imagined taking Danny but it had been more fantasy than anything else - the proof was in the lack of sex toys even though Steve frequently floated the idea of getting them. In the throes of sex he'd often mentioned cuffs, or cock rings, or plugs but never had anything appeared. That Steve had for the first time used something to lock Danny's arms to the bed frame seemed like a test of the boundaries, an experimentation that could easily lead to more and it excited Danny to think about it. It made his cock twitch eagerly. 

He gave a testing tug to the restraints but didn't want to pull too hard so as to break the bonds. Steve was satisfied as he stretched where he was above Danny, as if warming up for what he was about to do. 

"You always look so pretty underneath me," Steve breathed and then curled down, kissing Danny languidly. His fingers stroked up the underside of Danny's restrained arms, tickling against the skin, raising goosebumps. Danny rolled his hips under him, tried to press up against Steve but the other man held himself just out of reach and Danny felt only the cool of the air against his hard and leaking dick.

He whimpered and the sound pleased Steve into a smile. He tugged again at the bonds almost forgetting they were even there and then a more frustrated sound broke from the back of his throat. Steve chuckled as he teased his lips against Danny, tongue darting out to lick. "Stop struggling. You're supposed to be the submissive pig tonight. Lie still," he ordered and Danny forced himself to relax back, sinking down into the mattress again.

The plastic of the mask annoyed him. Not so much in the way it scraped against him - that was actually an interesting sensation - but because he couldn't quite see Steve's eyes underneath the pinprick holes.One thing he liked about when Steve got controlling was the way his eyes darkened, the way they looked so determined, the way they focused entirely on Danny and the rest of the world could be burning around them and Steve wouldn't care. It was always intense and fiery and he missed not seeing them now. 

They kissed again, this time more sloppily until Steve broke apart and began to shift. His lips began at the corner of Danny's mouth and then his chin before nuzzling for long moments in his neck again, sucking hard above the collarbone before trailing lower. He laved at Danny's nipples, paying them great attention, delighting in the way Danny gasped or yelped as he bit down on the sensitive flesh. 

Finally, with brief licks and kisses to Danny's surgery scars and hip bones, Steve reached his groin. Just as Danny thought Steve was going to suck his cock the man lifted up and Danny whimpered again, calling Steve a teasing bastard in a low mumble.

But Steve grinned and reached for the chocolate sauce before upturning the bottle and drizzling it down over Danny's cock, coating it in the thick liquid before quickly ducking his head and taking the whole length in. Unlike Danny, it took a lot to make Steve gag and he could hold his breath for a long time. Danny arched up from the bed, arms yanking back in their confines as he cried out at the sensations created. 

Steve's head bobbed over him, slurping and swallowing the chocolate, trying to get as much of it into his mouth as he could. He lifted up and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and used a hand to jack Danny off loosely. He reached for the bottle of lube and flicked the lid open. 

"Chocolate isn't good for this next part but I got this strawberry flavored stuff. It seemed like a good match," he told Danny as he then coated the same fingers that still bore stains of chocolate and let them explore beneath Danny's balls to his hole. One digit pushed in slowly and Danny took a breath, letting it out slowly as he got used to the intrusion. He lifted his legs so that he could plant his feet on the bed more solidly.

Steve grabbed the chocolate again, drizzling yet another long, thick trail over Danny's cock and then he was back down, taking it into his mouth. As he did so, he pushed his finger into Danny as far as it would go, pulling it out as he lifted his head from Danny's cock and then pressing two fingers in just as he took him into his mouth again. He moved his head and fingers in tandem, sucking Danny deep as his fingers fucked into him. Danny was so turned on, so unable to concentrate on anything except the sensation of chocolate dripping over his balls, that he hadn't even truly noticed the third finger entering him. "Oh, fuck fuck fuck," he moaned through gritted teeth. 

Steve pulled off Danny's cock with a slurp, chocolate staining his lips and cheek, his fingers pressing deep inside Danny. "Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Yes. Please. Fuck me," Danny answered, sounding out of breath even though he'd been the one just lying still on the bed.

Steve was happy to oblige; his own cock had been sadly neglected while Steve had been wrapped up in teasing Danny mercilessly with mouth and hands. The strawberry lube had a strong smell to it that reached Danny's nose as Steve liberally spread it over his own cock, dribbling it over himself in much the same way he'd done with the chocolate on Danny's. 

He lifted one of Danny's legs over his arm and pushed the other one wider as he let the head of his cock breach Danny's body. He gave the other man a moment to settle into the feeling but it was just on the side of not long enough and then he pushed deeper. Danny tensed only once and Steve halted again. He slid out and carefully back in, keeping up the slow fucking motion until he was fully seated inside Danny.

He stopped. He let his hands explore Danny's thighs and torso, hands lifting at his hips and bringing them off the bed so they could explore round to his ass, gripping tight to the rounded globes.

The tight feeling of having Steve deep inside his ass was glorious, filling, just on the right side of painful, but he needed more. He needed Steve to move, to thrust, to brush against that sweet spot inside and drive him crazy but he wasn't. He was staying perfectly still; it was almost zen-like. 

"What the fuck are you doing? Move, dammit," Danny told him but Steve didn't heed the order. 

"Did you know boars can take up to thirty minutes to ejaculate. They don't move very much during mating except for the occasional thrust," he emphasized his words with a quick thrust of his own that did nothing to satisfy Danny's need and if anything the teasing just made the need worse and more frustratingly out of reach. 

"You really think you can hold out that long?" He rolled this hips, trying to fuck himself on Steve's cock but the other man gripped into Danny's hips hard and gave a growled moan of his own frustration. 

"I could in other circumstances maybe but not with you writhing like that below me all tied up. Fuck, Danny, you look so hot and you taste so good tonight."

"Then fuck me, pig. Fuck me hard," he growled out and Steve couldn't hold back. He pulled out almost completely then thrust back in with a long growl of his own and as his cock dragged over Danny's prostate it made him spout nonsense and swears and far too much mention of pigs. Steve sped up, the bed rocking beneath them, frame banging to the wall.

"That's it, baby," Steve told him. "Right fucking there, gonna come so hard inside you, fill you up deep."

"Fuck, fuck, yes, give it to me."

Steve used his hand on Danny, tugging his dick hard in a counterpoint rhythm. It didn't take much for Danny to spill over himself, shooting his load high up his own already matted chest hair and across the soiled sheets and with the way Danny's body tightened around him, Steve quickly followed him over the edge, thrusting deep and holding himself there, letting Danny's tight ass milk all the cum out of him. 

He collapsed on top of Danny, cock still warmly snug inside the blond's body. He flicked his tongue out against the remains of some of the chocolate. 

As Danny heaved in deep breaths, he giggled. "Turns out I was right. The half-pig thing is fucking kinky as hell."

Steve tore the mask from his face and flung it aside. The sweat beaded his forehead where the plastic had been and indentations mottled his skin from the tight hold the elastic had around his head. He ducked his face into Danny's neck, nuzzling again and he made soft snorting sounds that made Danny laugh again at the sensation. 

Steve reached up to where Danny was tied and with one hand pulled one of the knots loose, allowing Danny to free himself. He kept his arms where they were above his head and slowly lowered one so that it was over Steve's shoulder as the man continued to nuzzle him, this time adding bites to the way he was sucking against Danny's skin and he knew marks would be left.

"You do realize you're dick is still inside me, right?"

"Uh-huh. Boars do that to make sure their semen stays inside and no other boar can come along and successfully mate with the sow."

"Okay, I know you're wrong about that one. That's like… isn't that wolves?"

Steve propped himself up on his elbows. "I can't remember what is it, but it's an animal thing. Pigs are animals," he shrugged.

"Not that this wasn't fun, because it definitely was, but maybe next time we stick to the more human kinks."

"Next time?"

Danny grinned as he pulled Steve in for a kiss. "I think it's time we fully explored each of our kinky sides."


End file.
